narniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arvan Swordwielder
Hello! Hi, welcome to my talk page. Feel free to post here, I just ask you to remain civil. ● Archives: ---- * Archive 1 * Archive 2 Question I try. ~ (working on a new sig soon. u know of a way to make one so that users can tell we are admins?) spoiler warning Do we need the spoiler warning? 'Cause technically the whole thing is a spoiler. * That is true... ~Ed Featured Picture Do we have a page for them? Otherwise I'd have no idea what to change it to! Or just pick something? Queenlucythevaliant 17:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll see what I can do. :) Queenlucythevaliant 05:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hailian the Shipbuilder User:Halian the Shipbuilder is the former Johann1870. He has made 300 something edits, but when I renamed his page to Halian, it reset his edit count. Can you Fix that? Thanks * Ummkay. that means you ahve a ton of edits. ~Ed : :* Whenev' he makes an edit, it still goes as Johann1870 (or whatever the number is). can you figure out how to undo that? ~Ed :: ::* k ~Ed css question I don't understand. Which images are transparent? -- Wendy (talk) 04:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : If you want to make the page (main page or all pages) transparent so you can see the background (is that what you mean?) then what you do is upload a small semi-transparent image, and make that the page background. Then you will see the image behind. How transparent is up to you. The css code to implement it (this is for all pages -- if you want just the main page check out the code on Twilight Wiki) is body { background-image: url('http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/poptarts/images/3/3b/Popsters%27s_Website_Background.jpg'); background-repeat: repeat-x; } #wikia_page { background: transparent url('http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/entertainment1/images/9/9a/White-opacity45.png') repeat; } only fill in your own image urls of course. Is that what you meant? -- Wendy (talk) 02:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Expanding I like the idea except that this is a Wiki for the Chronicle of Narnia, not for C.S. Lewis. if it was the C.S. Lewis wiki I'd say go for it (that does sound like a good idea, to have a wiki for one man...) What we could do though, is what I have done for Reepicheep and Edmund Pevensie, creating personality pages for them, and make them all part of C.S. Lewis. Example: C.S. Lewis/Family or C.S. Lewis/Books (more detailed though). That way, we don't crowd what this wiki is for. Narnia. But seeing as all other things Lewis are related, we can have them with him. whadya think? * Secondary Namespace? what is that? ~Ed : :* So it's like WikiNarnia is the main thing with a mini-wiki underneath it? ~Ed :: ::* will you create an example so i can see it? ~Ed ::: :::* ok... I still don't really like it, ask Lu, and Poggin. I like the idea but still not as part as the Narnia''wiki. But as part of C.S. Lewis' page is still what I like. ~Ed :::* Hope I'm not butting in. Having a bunch of pages with OOU seems like it could get way out of hand. Way too complicated, Way too difficult to navigate. I think the only way it would work would be to make the entire switch.... and I'm kinda with Ed as far as that goes. See my comment below.Queenlucythevaliant 16:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Poll The vote/commenting has been moved to User:Arvan Swordwielder/Expansion. new look Wow! This looks great! I haven't been here in a while, but it looks fantastic, I love it! Props to everybody who helped this look awesome! 21:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) * I see the picture. There's a tiny stripe of dark green across the bottom, but the picture is everywhere else (and your new signature is wicked cool!). -- Rain 04:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ** That it does. It's really cool how the picture stay stationery while the text moves down the page. -- Rain 05:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello Just saw your message on my page. Yes, I am still here :) Jicannon 20:50, February 19, 2010 (UTC) main page the mainpage on regular screens is crowded and messy. the pic of the new movie is hidden behind text. Expanding * I think your idea is a fine one, though I personally am only familiar with the Chronicles of Narnia series and, obvoiusly, I have been lagging in WikiNarnia activity recently. I'm glad we have more administrators now! Wolfdog 03:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) A small favour Hello Arvan! I'm working on the hungarian NarniaWikia, and most of my work is copying... because this wiki is so professional and systematized (i hope that's not a word from King Arthur's age :)... I've found it in an old dictionary), that I couldn't make any better. But in the Templates category there's a big-big mess. Every page where you have put your signation (my own talk page as well) is linked to the Templates category. I guess it's because you've forgotten to put a tag in your signation's page before the Category:Templates tag. I hope you see what I mean... it's quite hard for me to tell it in english. :P Could you correct this mistake? :) It would be a great help! Bye, Alquen Image Hey, I wanted to inform you that Anirudhnkl had uploaded this file, and therfore it should be delted, I think. BTW great work here! --Darth Stefan (Talk) 20:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Canon and non-canon Well, if you sometimes mix canon and non-canon and sometimes do not I do think it might cause only more confusion and discrepancy than there already is with the books, the BBC AND the Disney versions of the stories. What do you as an admin say are the advantages of mixing them? As you can probably guess I'd find it better if they were strictly seperated. I did read yesterday in an article that this wiki was strictly to be canon, with non-canon given but seperated. However, I can't remember where exactly I read that, but it was on the wiki itself somewhere. Also to add, I don't know if it is a software error or not, sometimes when I edit an article the headlines (with " " and " ") sometimes get messed up and I can't fathom why, even past ones I haven't touched in the edit... I'm new here AND NEED HELP! :-) Like the subject says, i'm new here. I tried editing my userpage...and when i tried saving it, it looked terrible. I'm a user on another wiki, but their editing system is eaiser. before i mess anything up, could you tell me basic editing..um...things? (sorry, couldn't find a better word) I was looking at your userpage and Queenlucythevaliant's page and they look so good! can u help? thanks. LucyTheValiant 15:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC) LucyTheValiant userpage Arvan, I think I got the userpage figured out. But it still isn't like how I want it! All the admins pages look so great! LucyTheValiant 06:49, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ok, now it looks TERRIBLE! can u help me fix it? LucyTheValiant 15:25, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Religion and Narnia You'll have to specify "the sort of the edits" and I will give a good reason for every edit. That Lewis was a Christian is widely known and I don't dispute that. However, he also did say Narnia is not supposed to be a Christian allegory. Therefore any interpretations of the events depicted in the book from a christian perspective are just that, interpretations and opinions. Any notable parallels can be pointed out in a sub-section of a given article, however as any perceived parallels are interpretations and opinions the place shouldn't be the in the main article mixed with the factual texts, as we can never know what lewis exactly intended when he wrote a given passage, unless he did say so in a letter or otherwise. *I actually do agree with you about Aslan, which is why I did give the example of letters as sources, as Lewis statement doesn't give much room for any other interpretation. I am actually just referring to other cases where it might not be as clear, I wasn't even for removing such phrases or interpretations as much as moving them to a sub-section like "Trivia" or "Commentary" (As done in the Aslan article or for another example in Tree of Protection). I just don't think that "Many think Aslan equals Jesus" would fit in the main article (eg: "Then Aslan judged the creatures just as it will be done by Jesus in our world"). However, I found the way it is handled currently in Stone Table best, which is why I didn't touch that article. I was just against presenting interpretations as facts in the main article, even if I agree with that interpretation. I hope that makes my intentions clearer. ReepI 13:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi there. I'm an admin on another Wiki and I need to know how you got the countdown clock in your site notice. I copy and pasted everything you had there and tested it out on the Wiki I admin but it didn't work. Do you know what I might have done wrong or how I can make it work? 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!''' 16:07, May 3, 2010 (UTC) New article Arvan, I'm pretty sure there is a not-so-good article On WikiNarnia. It is in Russian, and it's a new article. I translated it on Google, but it couldn't translate is all, but there were some bad words in it from what I saw. Besides, it's in Russian, and it's pretty long. Can you do something about it? LucytheValiant 08:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. I see that Reepl is going to delete it. LucytheValiant 10:27, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Voyage of the Dawn Treader poster I was on Wikipedia and saw they have the official poster of VotDT. I don't know how to upload it. Could you tell me or just put it up? LucyTheValiant 13:10, May 15, 2010 (UTC) 13:07, May 15, 2010 (UTC)